First Encounter
First Encounter is an OC-centered fanfiction drabble by Jade Encrusted Bugs. In spite of this being written at least more than a year ago, the author has been waiting until she had the energy to create the page of Rishi Gander before submitting this to the wikia. In short, the fic was based upon the "Pied by the Piper" prompt on the Ever After High Drabble Prompt List on tumblr, which is summed up like this: Your character is jamming to their favorite artist by themselves, or so they think. What are they listening to? Who interrupts their groove? The Original Character in question is Griselle Damgaard, and the one who "interrupts" her groove is the son of Mother Goose. The some that is reference in the prompt is "Video" by india.Arie. Le Fic I’m not the average witch with a brew in stow And I ain’t built like the Yellow Brick Road But I learned to love myself and my sorcery, Because I rule with ease Ah yes, Griselle’s favorite songstress, if fact. School had ended Friday and her MirrorPod was clipped to her skirt. While these instances weren’t often enough, she smiled softly while humming the tune a little, a word or two escaping from her lips. I not some average princess from your mirror show My worth is not determined by the land that I own No matter who I’m helping I will always be india.Fairy She couldn’t help it. Her songs always brought a little warmth to the cygnet’s day. Heavy acoustics were her preferred type of music, and her down-to-earth lyrics won her over in an instant. Earplugs in, she wondered for a moment what it would be like to hear her live. When I look in the magic mirror and-'' "Excuse me, Miss- hey!" She blinked wide-eyed at the boy she bumped into, knocked to the ground as lyrics and sheet music sprawled across the floor. Yanking out her headphones, she immediately went to help him up. Bole brown hair streaked a feathery white, dark eyes, skin warm and tawny. His bawled up hands and the scowl he shot her was enough to show that he didn’t want her help. "Do ''not touch.” He bundled loosely a toppled over stack near his crouched frame. She was quick to make out in what order they were filed, and hesitantly began to shuffle a few papers beside her. "I said, do. Not. Touch.” He swiped the small stack away. Her expression clearly read ‘what is your problem,’ but the girl held her tongue until something else came to mind. "You so realize that I'm helping you, correct? You weren't quite organizing your sheets in alphabetical ord-" "Good eye, but the alphabet doesn't apply to Aarne–Thompson classification." He narrowed his eyes while sorting out the sheets. The boy paused to think, then with a sigh haphazardly piled them in his arms. "You know what? I can just finish elsewhere." He got up, his back away as the irked cygnet did the same. "You’re welcome, Your Majesty." she muttered. The boy must have heard, for he turned sharply to face the gray-loc’d girl. "State your name." "Griselle." "Last?" She slid the small switch of her MirrorPod to off, winding up her headphones. “Lest you stop pretending you’re the prick on a spinning wheel, it’s classified. Why?” "I need to know my stories." She rolled her eyes. How entitled can one guy be? “Well, you’re one fable short of an Andersen.” "You’re barely a spitting image of him yourself," he glared, "and yet of all things, your entire legacy is based off of his own, metaphorically vapid wish fulfillment." Griselle stood in an uncomfortable silence. Sure, her tale was easy to figure out, but only to a point. Most would have expected a fluffy gray bird waddling about the halls. Whoever this was, he seemed just a bit too intuitive. “Who are you? And who in my author's name do you think you are?” "Rishi," he held the sheets tightly to his chest, flashing her a proud smirk of a smile. "Rishi Ganderjee. Next in line for Mother Goose, or Father for the sake of semantics." Oh '''jeez'. And so that became the day when Griselle Christina Damgaard, for once in her life, met someone who was more critical than ''her, of all things. Trivia * This entire prompt is the reason why Rishi exists. I couldn't make this up if I tried. * No really I came up with him literally as I was writing this prompt. * Surprisingly enough, this drabble was written before Griselle had been retooled (when she used to be named Cynthea, that is). Rishi also went by another name that was so uncreative that I won't bother to say it. Suffice to say, the prompt fic was modified accordingly (among other things). Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Jade Encrusted Bugs Category:Buggy's Fics